pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Servine
Vs. Servine is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 5/18/2019. Story Rui: Ah-choo! Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan have set up camp for lunch on a forest hill, Rui wrapped in a blanket with her face pale. She sniffles and looks absolutely dreadful. Rui: (Sickly) Uuggh. I’m dying, guys. This is it for me. Iris: Oh, you’re such a child! You just have a cold from our time in the rain the other day! Rui: (Sickly) I’ve never had a cold, okay?! There’s no rain or damp or moist anything in Orre! The dry heat kept it all away! Cilan! Hurry already! Cilan: Relax, Rui. A cold isn’t something that goes away instantly. However, the best way to regain nutrients and stay hydrated while sick is with a hot soup! Rui: (Sickly) Uuggh. Dying. Iris: (Sighs) I don’t know why I even bother. I’m gonna find some fruit for dessert. Keep me from hearing Rui’s complaining. Axew: Axew! Ian: I’ll go with you. I wanna check out this area anyway. Rui: (Sickly) What, you’re not gonna stay and take care of your sick little sister? Ian: You didn’t want me calling you that, remember? Ian and Iris head off, Rui letting off an exasperated sigh. Rui: Fine! Leave me here to die! Ian and Iris climb up into the trees, with Victini and Axew climbing off and getting fruit as well. Iris grabs onto a vine and swings off, as Ian looks interested. Ian: Tree swinging. Not something I’ve tried before. (Grabs a vine) Why not? Ian takes the vine and swings, screaming with excitement. He makes it onto another branch, a bit unsteady getting on. Iris: Hey, you’re not bad! The trick is the hand off to the next vine! Let’s see how far you can go! Race ya! Axew climbs into Iris’ hair, as she swings off. Victini makes it onto Ian’s shoulder, as he grins widely. Ian: You’re on! Ian swings after Iris, as he approaches a new vine. He grabs onto it, as he continues to swing after Iris. The two swing through the forest, when Iris comes to a sudden stop. Ian keeps going, him swinging out of the trees and into open air. His grip on the vine loosens as he falls down a cliff side. Iris: (Worried) Ian! Ian: Victini, Confusion! Victini’s eyes glow blue, as it gently lowers Ian towards the ground below. At a pond, Cheren and Servine are battling a Palpitoad. Palpitoad fires a Bubble Beam, as Servine dodges it easily. Cheren: Servine, use Leaf Tornado! Servine spins its body, firing a tornado of leaves glowing green, dark green and light green. Palpitoad is knocked back defeated. Cheren draws a Pokéball with his left hand, when Ian and Victini descend down between him and Palpitoad. Cheren: (Taken aback) Ian?! Ian: Cheren. Palpitoad: Pal. Palpitoad gets up, retreating into the water and disappearing. Cheren looks mildly infuriated. Cheren: You interfered with my battle. Ian: Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to. Iris: Ian! Iris slides down the hill, concerned then surprised to see Cheren. Iris: Cheren! Didn’t expect to see you here. Cheren: Likewise. Come on, Servine. Servine: Serv. Cheren and Servine begin to head off, when Ian steps forward. Ian: As long as we’re here, why not have a battle? Cheren: Seriously? Why would I have a battle with you? You’re obviously way out of my league. Iris: Hey, that’s not fair! I thought that you wanted to become stronger! Cheren: I do, but not by battling trainers that I stand no chance against. Ian is in a league of his own, that I can’t hope to match in this state. Ian: Tell me, Cheren. What’s your goal? Your dream? Cheren looks caught off guard at this, as he looks away to contemplate. Cheren: My dream? That, would be to defeat the champion Alder. (Ian tenses at this name) To become the new champion. Ian: If you want to be strong enough to face the champion, you have to take on trainers that are stronger than you. To grow and develop so that you can push past them and defeat them. That’s what you do with gym leader challenges. Cheren: I guess, but— Ian: This is no different. If you can rise to the challenge of beating me, then you’re one step closer to becoming champion. So again, I challenge you to a battle. Cheren: (Groans) Very well. I’ll take your advice into consideration and accept. Best two out of three? Ian: Sure. Iris: (Groans) Honestly Ian, you’re the only person who could find a battle in the woods out here. I’ll referee. Ian: Tepig! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Tepig. Tepig: Te! Cheren: Servine, I choose you. Servine slinks forward, him raring to go. Ian: Ember! Cheren: Dodge and use Leech Seed! Tepig spews a cloud of embers from its snout, Servine slinking to the side to dodge. Servine spews several seeds, digging into the ground around Tepig. Roots grow out and wrap around Tepig, draining his energy. Cheren: Growth then Hidden Power. Servine glows with a light green aura, growing slightly in size. He then forms several purple energy spheres around himself and fires them at the immobile Tepig, hitting it hard. Leech Seed then drains its energy. Ian: Heat Crash! Tepig is surrounded in a sphere of yellow orange flames, burning through Leech Seed. Tepig leaps into the air, diving down at Servine. Cheren: Leaf Tornado! Servine swings his tail and fires Leaf Tornado, colliding and exploding upon contact with Heat Crash. Tepig falls from the sky, tumbling back defeated. Iris: Tepig is unable to battle! The winner is Servine! Cheren: (Grins) We won even with a type disadvantage. Great work, Servine. Servine: (Proud) Ser. Cheren returns Servine, drawing a new Pokéball with his left hand. Cheren: Frillish! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Frillish. Frillish: Frill. Ian: Frillish, huh? Snivy! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Snivy. Snivy: Sniv. Cheren: Didn’t we already have this battle? Ian: Snivy had a draw with him last time. I like to give second chances to beat foes we’ve lost to. Cheren: (Muttering) Trying to show growth in the process. (Normal) Frillish, let’s start with Water Pulse! Ian: Dodge and use Vine Whip! Frillish forms a sphere of water, firing it at Snivy. Snivy dodges and extends green vines, striking Frillish. Its body glows indigo as does Snivy, the Cursed Body disabling Vine Whip. Ian: As expected. Get in close for Leaf Blade! Cheren: Wring Out! Snivy charges with her tail glowing light green, as Frillish’s tentacles glow white as they stretch like elastic. Snivy maneuvers to dodge and leaps at Frilllish, only to be caught from behind. The tentacles wrap around and squeeze Snivy tight, her screaming in pain. Cheren: Your Snivy is fast. But if her movements are restricted, then you’re powerless! Ian: Attract! Cheren: Protect! Snivy winks at Frillish, releasing several energy hearts. Frillish releases a blue barrier off his body, Protecting Frillish. The Protect barrier extends all the way down his tentacles, essentially pushing them open and freeing Snivy. Iris: Incredible! He used that Protect to free Snivy! Cheren: (Startled) Such a tactic exists?! Ian: Leaf Storm! Then Leaf Blade! Snivy releases a vortex of leaves, slamming Frillish into the ground. Frillish is disoriented, when Snivy appears again and strikes him with Leaf Blade. Frillish hits the ground defeated. Iris: Frillish is unable to battle! The winner is Snivy! Snivy: Snivy! Ian: Good battle. Ian returns Snivy, as Cheren returns Frillish. Ian draws a new Pokéball. Ian: Now, Oshawott, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott: (Heroically) Oshawott! Cheren: Hm. Oshawott. If I’m to push myself like he suggested, then perhaps I should try a new Pokémon. (Draws a Pokéball) Karrablast! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Karrablast. Karrablast: Karra! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (In male voice) Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. When they feel threatened, they spit an acidic liquid to drive attackers away. This Pokémon targets Shelmet. Cheren: Karrablast! Let’s start with Headbutt! Ian: Oshawott, Aqua Jet! Karrablast leaps forward head first, as Oshawott is surrounded in water and shoots forward. However, Oshawott veers off almost instantly, missing Karrablast. Karrablast skids to a stop, confused on the situation. Cheren: Are you playing me for a fool? Use Bug Buzz! Karrablast lets out buzzing sound with red outlines, causing the water from Aqua Jet to burst and dissipate. Cheren’s eyes widen as he spots Oshawott, eyes closed at the tip of the attack. Oshawott falls and hits the ground. Cheren: Its eyes are closed! Ian: What? Cheren: I guess it’s hard to notice when its Aqua Jet shoots away from you. But it uses Aqua Jet with its eyes closed, essentially flying blind. Ian: Oshawott, is that true? Oshawott: (Ashamed) Osha. Ian: At least we know the problem now so we can fix it. Thank you Cheren! I’m glad we got to battle! Cheren: Don’t sound so happy! This puts you at a major disadvantage! Karrablast, go for Fury Attack! Ian: Block it with your scalchop! Karrablast leaps at Oshawott, repeatedly swinging its horn. Oshawott raises his scalchop and blocks the attacks, though one strike hits his hand. Oshawott grimaces and a Fury Attack strike knocks the scalchop out of his hand. Oshawott looks dismayed, as Karrablast stands between him and the scalchop. Cheren: Headbutt! Karrablast shoots forward and Headbutts Oshawott, sending him flying and crashing into the pond behind Ian. Oshawott sinks, eyes squeezed closed. Ian goes over to the water’s edge, placing his hand on the water. Cheren: Huh? What’s he doing? Iris: Good question. Ian: Oshawott. This is the time. I know you don’t like to open your eyes underwater now, but this is your test. You are stronger than you know, and only upon opening your eyes can you see this. I believe in you, and now it’s your turn. So open your eyes and use Aqua Jet. Cheren, Karrablast, Iris and Axew watch in anticipation, as Ian stands and faces Cheren again. Aqua Jet shoots up from behind him, towering over him then diving down at Karrablast. Oshawott is on a full frontal assault, eyes open and determined. Cheren: That easily?! Karrablast, dodge it! Karrablast leaps to the side and dodges Aqua Jet, Oshawott breaking out and skidding to his scalchop, grabbing it. Ian: Fling and Water Gun! Oshawott’s scalchop glows white as he Flings it at Karrablast. Cheren: Deflect it with Fury Attack! Karrablast uses its horn to deflect Fling, then is blasted by Water Gun. The scalchop arcs back and lands in Oshawott’s hand. Ian: Now Razor Shell! Cheren: Headbutt! Oshawott’s scalchop form a water energy blade, as the two collide Razor Shell and Headbutt. The two knock each other away, the scalchop going flying. Ian: And Aqua Jet! Cheren: Bug Buzz! Oshawott shoots forward with Aqua Jet, Karrablast using Bug Buzz to stop it. Aqua Jet slams into Karrablast, knocking it back defeated. Iris: It’s over! Oshawott wins and the victor is Ian! Oshawott drops to his knees, exhausted. Ian comes out and rubs his head. Ian: You did great. Oshawott: Osha. Cheren returns Karrablast, noticing his hand shaking. Cheren: What is this feeling? Fear? Excitement? Ian: See what I did there? I used this battle to learn something from you. I needed a stronger bond with Oshawott to perfect Aqua Jet. So thank you. Cheren scoffs, and turns to face away. Cheren: I suppose I should thank you as well. To help me identify a way to achieve my dream. Cheren walks off, Iris looking irritated. Iris: He could be more appreciative. Ian: It’s alright. Now, let’s head back. I’m sure the others are waiting. Iris: (Groans) Do we have to? Rui acts even more like a kid when she’s sick like this. Main Events * Ian battles Cheren again and wins. * Cheren reveals he owns a Karrablast. * Ian's Oshawott perfects Aqua Jet. Characters * Ian * Cheren * Iris * Rui * Cilan Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Tepig (Ian's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Servine (Cheren's) * Frillish (Cheren's) * Karrablast (Cheren's) * Axew (Iris') * Palpitoad Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Ash and Trip's Third Battle! * Cheren reveals that Alder is the champion of the Unova region. Ian doesn't like that. * Ian imparts his ideals onto Cheren, that battling trainers stronger than him helps him to grow and become stronger in response. * Oshawott masters Aqua Jet thanks to Cheren's comment on him closing his eyes. * Rui getting sick from the rain in the previous episode is to show continuity. This episode takes place the day following the last episode. * Servine has now battled all of Ian's starter Pokémon. Tepig is the first one he's defeated. * Cheren having Karrablast is to be opposite of Bianca in the anime, who had a Shelmet. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc